Night of the Undead
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Iris has been alone for two years before the world ended and during it. She never thought she would see anyone from her past. Now she is part of the Westward bound survivor group. Iris isn't your normal teenage girl. But the more she is around 10K and the others something comes out. Will she be able to save them or will she destroy what life is left?
1. Three new Members

_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a new Z Nation fanfiction! ! ! My OC is going to have some of the same as another. I really hope you like this new story. I own nothing but my OCS and the plot. All rights goes to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Three new Members**_

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

The westward-bound survivor group is on the road with Murphy. They are driving along and they had to stop at this place. "Ok every one stay close and keep your eyes open." Charles said to the group. Every one nodded as they moved into the base. They didn't know what is in side. They found a girl named Cassandra. Things started to get bad and Doc was about to get bitten by a Z. Then a load bang rang out and the Z's brains left its head. Doc and the others looked at the top of the building. There is a boy on top of the building. When everything was done and the group is leaving the base.

The boy that saved Doc is walking down the road. Doc pulled up to him. "Need a ride kid?" he asked him. "Sure." the boy said before he climbed in the back of the truck. Once in the back he hit the side of the truck and Doc took off. Its been a few days and they needed to find some gas. They pulled over cause they saw some cars, but there was no gas so they moved on.

Soon they came to a lot of cars that is blocking the road. "Will we have to move them out of the way." Charles said. The guys got out of the trucks while the girls watched out for Z's. They didn't have any gas in them. 10k was pushing from the back and didn't hear the Z coming up behind him. "Watch out kid!" Doc yelled at 10K. He turned just in time to stop the Z but he couldn't get to his weapon. "I can't get a shot!" Mack and a few others said at the same time. 10K thought this was it and he was going to die. Then out of nowhere a arrow came flying and hit the Z in the head.

10K let the body drop and every one turned to see a girl standing on one of the car's with a old bow. The girl slowly lowered her bow. She is wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her bloodred hair blew in the wind softly as her icy blue eyes looked at the group. "Thanks." 10K said to her. She just nodded her head before she jumped down. They got to her and she was going thew a car. "Why did you save 10K?" Charles asked her. She pulled out a pack of cigs and a bottle of antibiotics.

"Will it was that or let the Z eat him." she said as she went to the trunk. "There isn't a lot of people who would do that for someone that they dont know." Charles said to her. "Will Tommy is a good guy so I couldn't let him die like that." she said and 10K looked at her with shock. The others don't know who she is talking about. "How do you know my name?" 10K asked her. She blushed a little when she looked at him.

"You don't remember me do you?" she said with a little sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry but no." he said and she nodded. "I guess that is ok. It was a long time ago." she said before she went to a truck to dig threw it. "What's your name?" Addy asked her. "My name is Iris Fox." Iris said and that name rang a bell for 10K. Iris noticed that 10K eyes got a little bigger when she said her name. "When did we meet?" 10K asked her. Iris found more cigs and Doc looked at her as she put them in her bag. "When we where four is when you moved next door to me." Iris said and slowly 10K remember her.

"I remeber but its really fuzzy." 10K said. "Your where very shy and didn't talk much." Iris said to him. The others watched them. 10K blushed at little, he is still the same. Iris smiled at him cause she can tell he is still the same. "Why did you remember me after all this time?" 10K asked her. Iris chuckled a little and blushed a little. "Will cause you where my first friend." she said and 10K felt a little bad for not remembering her.

"When was the lat time we saw each other?" 10K asked her. Iris smiled a little thinking of the last time she saw him. "It was at my seventh birthday party. Your got me a small black wolf stuff toy." Iris said as she put a bottle in her bag. 10K looked into her bag and saw the small black wolf stuffed animal. Iris looked at him looking at her treasure that he gave her. Iris blushed when 10K looked back up at her. "You still have it." he said softly at her. "Yep it was the very few things I took before I left the house. " Iris said.

10K smiled and blushed a little. "How long have you been on your own?" Warren asked Iris. "I been on my own since this started." Iris said before she jumped up on top of a car. The others are shocked to hear that. She is the same age as 10K so that means she was very young when this started.

"Shit you guys might want to hid." Iris said and the others turned to see a lot of Z's coming their way. "Puppys and Kittens every one." Warren said and they started to turn around. "We need gass and they are coming fast." Garnett said. "Follow me I got some you can have." Iris said as she sent a arrow flying at the lead Z. She jumped down from the car. They followed Iris between the cars and she came to a nice looking sports car. Iris popped the trunk opened and pulled out a huge gass can. "Here take this and I help you get back to your car." Iris said before she jumped on top of another car.

"You guys get to your car I get them away from you." Iris said before she jumped to another car making a lot of noise. 10K wanted to help her out but he kept on running with the others. He turned back to see around fifteen Z's around Iris. "We need to help her!" 10K said to the others. "If she's not dead we help her when we get the truck started." Mack called back to him. The othes didn't like that but none of them stopped. They got to the truck and put the gas in it. Then they went to help Iris with the Z's, but Iris was pulling out her arrow's from the Z's heads.

They pulled up next to her. "Wow Iris. Your good." Doc said to her. The others looked at her. "You are good." Garnett said as she finished pulling out the last arrow. "Thanks but that was just to easy." Iris said with a smile as she turned to look at them. They all had their mouths opened when she said that. Cause with all of them would have trouble with fifteen Z's and that is with all of them fighting together.

"That was easy?" Mack said with disbelieve. "Yep. That is just a warm up for me." Iris said as she put the arrow in a bucket that has some stuff that would wash all the blood off them. "You like to kill Z's?" 10K said with a smile cause he likes to kill zombies too. Iris blushed a little. "Yes I do. My count is 6,479." she said and their eyes got wide. "Really?" Addy said to her. "Yes really. Some day's I just sit in one place and kill them as they walked by." Iris said as she started to pulle out the arrows. The dried them off before she put them up.

"Where are you going to Iris?" Warren asked her. "No where really. I just go from one place to another looking for stuff." Iris said to them. "Really? Would you like to come with us?" Garnett asked her. Iris looked at them. She never thought about joining a group before. She has always been on her own. "I don't know. I never thought about joining anyone before." Iris said to them as she put them back into her bag. She keeps some one her but most of them goes into a bag.

"We could use someone like you to help us." he said to her. Iris looked back at him. "Ok but I have to do something. I caugh up to you guys. It shouldn't take me long." Iris said and Garnett smiled at her. "Thats good." he said and then he told her where they are going and what way they are going.

They they left Iris there to finish up whatever she was doing. It wasn't even a hour when 10K heard a load car coming up from behind them. 10K turned his head to see a car coming up fast but there was two more car's behind that one. Then gun fire started and the first car came closer. Its a dark blue sports car and its Iris's car. The roof was down and when she got close to them 10K's face turned red.

Cause Iris is just in her panties and bra. The road is four lans and Iris was on the other side of it. She looked over at them and her eyes got wide. They watched as she turned the wheel fast and then she started to go backwards and keeping up the speed. Iris put something heavy on the gas pedel. Then sat on the top of her seat while she had her foot on the wheel. 10K watched as she pulled out a rocked loncher. Every one watched as Iris took aim and let the rocked hit the first car. Iris put in another rocked just as fast as the other hit the first car. Then she took aim again and took out the second car. With that done she slide back into her seat and turned the car back around like this was a movie.

They watched her speed up then pulled over. With everything that was going on no one saw that she was hurt. The group pulled over as will. Iris got out of her car barefooted. Blood was pouring out of her shoulder and they saw it. "Iris are you ok?" Garnett asked her. "I'm fine." Iris said as she made her way to the back of her car. They watched as Iris pulled out a niddle and thread. Then Iris started to stitch her self up. Doc watched her with shock.

Cause Iris wasn't using any thing for the pain. 10K looked at her as she sewed her self up. Then she cleaned off the blood. When all the blood was gone she turned her back towards them. Then she put one of her hands behind her and undid her bra. 10K, Doc, and Mack's eyes got wide. Then she put on her short leather jacket and halfed ziped it up. Her breasts are pushed up against her chest.

Then Iris pulled out some really short shorts that didn't cover up all of her ass. Her thong rested up on her hips and her shorts rested under her thong. The shorts are tight on her and the buttons on them fell off. So she wears a belt or two to keep them up. Iris then put her hair up into four pony tails but leaving her bangs down. "Sorry about that." Iris said softly as she turned back to the others. Warren and Garnett saw the look in her eyes. Iris is really sorry about what just happened.

"Its ok Iris no one got hurt or killed." Garnett said to her. "Its not ok. Someone could have been killed cause of me. I might not really like being around other people. But your Tommy's friends so and I'm not that person that would let others die cause of me." Iris said as she put on her ass kicking boots with open toe toes. 10K isn't use to having someone calling him by his first name. Iris finished getting ready and packed up.

"Can I ride with you?" 10K asked Iris who smiled at him. "Yes you can." she said as she smiled bigger. "How many more rockes to you have?" Garnett asked Iris. "I got four more." Iris said as she looked in her bag of weapons. "What else do you have in there?" Doc asked her. "Sorry but you have to wait and see." Iris said as she stuck out her tongue at him with a wink. Doc smiled back at her. "We better get going before the Z's come." Mack said to them. They knew he is right and they got into the car and took off.

Iris stayed close to the truck but not to close. 10K wanted to get to know the girl that say's that knew him. Iris turned on some music and 10K hasn't heard music in years. "I didn't know you like rock?" 10K asked her. Iris smiled shyly at him. "I like all kinds of music. Rock music I like more cause I like how the beat runs threw the car and into my body." Iris said and 10K nodded as he too can feel the beats too.

He likes it and then he closed his eyes as he listened to the music. 10K never thought he would like mucis like this. Iris started to sing along with the music. 10K smiled as she peaked over at her. "Hey Tommy?" Iris said and 10K opened both of his eyes to looked at her. "Yes Iris?" 10K said with a weird smile on his face. "Can you take the wheel really fast?" Iris said as she tried not to giggle at the smile. Its like the one he use to give her when they where small.

"Sure." he said as he took the wheel. Iris pulled out her silk dark blue bandana and tied with around her head. So her bangs wouldn't fly every where. 10K smiled again when he saw how she looked. When Iris was done she took back the wheel. "Thanks Tommy." she said and he blushed a little. They drove on and when they pulled over for something Iris and 10K would take turns on driving. . .will Iris is teaching 10K how to use a stick shift.


	2. Can't run from your Past

_**Chapter 2: Can't run from your Past**_

 _ **Iris's pov**_

Tommy got better with the stick shift. I got the feeling that something bad is about to happen soon. When I get this feeling it comes to pass. This girl Cassandra looks like she is trying to hid something. But every one has stuff to hid, I know I sure do. Warren was driving a huge army truck and she was hitting every Z that was on the road. I was still in my car with Tommy. Then Warren pulled over so did Doc and us. We got out and walked over to the others. "We are out of gas." Warren said as we looked at the black truck. "I think the tier is flat." Warren said as she got the jake.

I watch as they took off the tier and there was a Z caught up in it. "That explan the pull to the left." Doc said and I had to turn my head so they wouldn't see me giggling. Then I heard bikes coming and I pulled out a arrow. The others looked down the road like me. I saw Cassandra trying to hid.

Two things come to mind when I saw that. First one is that she knows them and they are very bad people. The second one is that she don't trust anyone and don't want to be seen. I know how that one is. But my gut was screaming for the first one. They road passed us and I growled a little. "What's wrong Iris?" Garnett asked me. I turned to him with a small smile. "Nothing but I got a bad feeling." I said as I kept my arrow out. I watched as they went out of sight.

"What is your bad feeling?" Garnett said to me. "My gut is telling me they are bad news." I said as I put my arrow up. "I hope they don't come back." Addy said as she smiled at me. I blushed a little but I turned around. "Iris do you have anymore gas?" Warren asked me. "I got two more cherry cans." I said to her. "We need to find more gas Charles." Warren said to him. I went to pull out one of the gas can, then I walked back to Addy. She took the can and started to fill the truck with the gas.

We didn't bother to fill up the army truck cause it would take a lot of gas. So we pilled into the two cars. Addy and Mack jumped into my car. We drove on and it was a hour after driving we found some cars, so we pulled over to see if they had gas. While the guys checked to see if the cars have gas. I went threw the car's to see what they had. Then I found some CD's. I was going threw them and I let out a small happy scream. Every one looked at me as I jumped out of the car. "What's wrong?" Warren asked me.

I blushed with a smile on my face. "Sorry I been looking for a few CD's and I found two of them." I said a I showed them the CD's. "Which CD's did you found?" Addy asked me. "I found a few Falling in Reverse and Ghost Town. My other copys are so bad that they don't play anymore." I said as I pulled out my CD case and out them in there.

"Good bands. What other CD's do you have?" Addy asked me as I was about to put my CD's up. "Besides them I have Breathe Electric, Hollywood Undead, Escape the Fate and The Hollow." I said and some of their eyes got wide. "Hollywood Undead?" Tommy asked me. "They are a very good band." I said and he looked at me. "The CD we wear listening to yesterday is Hollywood Undead." I said and he nodded his head. "You like that dark music?" Mack asked me. I laughed at him softly. "Dark music really?" I said and he gave me that look. "Yes I like that kind of music Mack." I said as I put my case up.

We got a little gass and then we where going to leave when someone came threw a car. I pulled out a arrow and took aim, while the others pointed their guns at the man. He was one of the guys from earlier. I didn't put down my arrow when he started to talk. He wanted to join up with us to help get gas. I didn't like that at all. My gut was screaming at me to kill him. I had to hold back my will to kill him.

Garnett looked at us before he turned back to look at the guy. "I don't know." Garnett said to him. "I know where there is gas at." he said to us. If we didn't need the gas I would tell him to go fuck him self. "Ok help us get the gas and we see if you can trust you." Garnett said to him and the guy smiled.

Then we got back to are cars. "Can I ride with your guys?" Cassandra asked us. "Yea." I said and 10K smiled at her. I looked away from them cause the look in 10k's eyes hurt me. He has the same kind of eyes I have when I look at him. 10k has a thing for Cassandra and it hurt me. If he is happy I have to be happy that he is happy. . .I don't like this at all.

We drove on and I didn't talk at all. Soon we got to the place and I wasn't really listening. I walked off to look for some gas on my own. I didn't know what the others are doing. I found some gas cans but they where empty, so I kept on looking. I could hear the noise stop and a musical one start up. I listened for a while before I kept on looking. I don't know how long I was looking for.

Cause the next thing I knew there was a huge boom. I found a few gas can's that was full. So I grabed them and headed back to the others. 10k got there first with two cans and I cam up behind him with four. "Six cans thats good. Now lets get going." Warren said to us and we got back into our cars and left like a bat out of hell. I noticed that the other guy wasn't with us and I want's going to ask where he was.

We drove in on and I didn't bother with the music this time. I rolled down the window as I drove behind Warren. "What's wrong Iris?" 10k said to me. I didn't look at him but kept my eyes on the road. "Nothing." I said. "You sure you don't seem like your self." he said and I looked at him. "Just tired." I said and he smiled a little. "Why don't I drive while you rest?" he said and I looked back at the road. "Its getting late lets ask Warren and the others what we are going to do." I said before I pulled out my walky-talky. "Hey Warren are we going to pull over for the night or keep driving?" I asked.

"Yeah we are looking for a good place to pull over at." Warren said to me. "Ok." I said back. "Tomorrow I let you drive." I said to 10k. No matter what he does I can't hate the guy that I loved for years. I really wanted to hit or kill something. We saw a farm house so we turned down the road for it.

I couldn't feel anything coming from the house so its clean. We parked in the back so no one can see them. Then we got out of the car and made our way to the house. We checked each room and no Z's. "I'm going to go and sleep." I grunted to them before I went up stairs to find a room. I found a room and went in side. Lucky me the door has a lock on it so I locked it. Then I got out of my clothes and crawled into the cold bed.

Laying there in the dark thinking about what we are going to do tomorrow. I'm use to moving around yes but every now and then I would just say in a place for a while. I know they are going Cal for something. I never asked and I really don't want to know, but I will do everything I can to help them out.

We are getting close to _that_ town and I don't want to bother them about going around it. That place has a lot of bad memories and few good ones but mostly bad. How much I just want to leave right now and just meet up with them on the other side. "I guess I can't run from my past much more." I said softly to my self before I closed my eyes and hope sleep will take me soon.


End file.
